


Missing Home // Zianourry

by LiamsCraic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Niall-centric, OT5 Friendship, Other, Sad Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamsCraic/pseuds/LiamsCraic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall was sad. And if anybody knew him, they'd know this was odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Home // Zianourry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first one-shot... i originally posted this on Wattpad along with my other one shots and stories which i'll eventually post on here!
> 
> Please go and follow me on Wattpad - LiamsCraic - to read any of my other works which i haven't uploaded onto here yet, or just to say hi! (I'm very nice, promise)
> 
> so yeah, enjoy!
> 
> x

Niall was sad. And if anybody knew him, they'd know this was odd.

Of course, he had his down days like everybody else, but this wasn't just another 'down day', no, this was genuine sadness.

The 4 boys watched as Niall danced around the stage during soundcheck, the usual bounce in his step gone.

Once soundcheck was over they decided enough was enough. They didn't like mopey, sad Niall. "Niall, come here a sec" Louis called out

Niall walked over to his friends a sad smile playing on his lips "what's up?"

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, jumping straight to it

Niall looked at the floor and took a deep sigh and shook his head.

"Ni.." Liam prodded, wanting to know what was bothering him.

Niall then took a risk and looked straight into his bandmates eyes seeing the concern, the worry and the curiosity shining through. That's when he broke.

His bottom lip wobbled, his eyes clouded over and a small pitiful sob escaped him. Instantly he was wrapped in 4 sets of arms all trying to calm him down, all of them knowing he hated when people saw him cry so guided him to sit down in a corner of the stage and softly cooed and wiped his tears until he'd finally calmed down enough. Niall lent his head against Liam's chest and wiped the remaining stray tears away, sniffling a little before muttering "I miss them"

Now, if you had just been another person listening you probably wouldn't be able to understand what he was saying - partly due to how quiet he was and also his accent got stronger when he was emotional. But these boys had spent pretty much every day with him for the past few tears so understood him easily and understood what he meant.

"Oh, you're homesick Nialler?" Zayn asked, the pieces finally coming together

Niall nodded sadly

But what they couldn't understand is why he was like this. Sure, they all got homesick every once and a while, Niall more than the others purely because his family were in a completely different country, but none of them had reacted this way, not that they remembered. Usually they just got more clingy and cuddly with each other, wanting the attention to distract themselves.

"What's made you this sad? Has something happened back home?" Louis wondered, stroking the blonde's matted hair off his forehead.

"Greg called the other day. And he put Theo on and I just listened to him babbling but like it wasn't like he was just babbling if was like he was really trying to talk to me and it just made me think back to the last time I saw him - he was only 4 weeks old and now he's almost 1 and-" Niall stopped his rambling as his face fell pale

"No no he is 1. His birthday's today!" he started to cry again but the boys were quick to shush him again

"Why don't you call him or Skype him then?" Harry asked, unsure as to why Niall hadn't done this already

"Because we're busy all day! Soundcheck then interviews then a photoshoot then more interviews and then the concert!" he cried

The others frowned. It was true. Then, Louis had an idea and jumped up out if the room, dragging Harry with him. The other 3 sat there wondering what was going on until they returned with giant grins on their faces. "Guess what Nialler" Louis beamed

"What?"

"Well, we just spoke to Paul and using our amazing persuading skills have managed to get the first interview pushed back until tomorrow which means we don't have to be anywhere now for another 2 hours!"

Niall just stared at Louis, still clueless as to what he meant but Liam and Zayn has caught on

"So...?"

"So, that means you've got time to get your ass on your laptop and Skype a certain little nephew of yours!" Harry joined in, grin matching Louis'.

Niall stared at them in disbelief and then all of a sudden launching himself at the 2, sending all of them tumbling to the floor as he shrieked and squealed in their ears telling them how much he loved them. He then got off Larry and launched himself at the other 2 muttering his thanks and love to them as well.

Niall spent the next hour listening to his bubbly little nephew toddling up to the laptop shoving his new toys in the camera and then disappearing again only to reappear with a new toy. He also spoke to Greg, Denise, Maura, Chris and Bobby and by the end of it was crying tears of sadness from having to say goodbye again but happiness too, grinning ear to ear having finally seen his family and hearing them promise to come along to all the concerts when One Direction come to Ireland.

The 4 boys sat watching their Nialler for the second time that day, smiling at how his eyes sparkled and his beautiful smile was back, plastered to his face with no intention on leaving anytime soon.


End file.
